As science and technology develop, television sets have been increasing their “intelligence.” In addition to traditional video and gaming functions, smart televisions are capable of performing cross-platform searches between televisions, the Internet, and programs via network functions. In addition to computers and mobile phones, the smart televisions are a third type of information access terminal. Users can access information via the smart televisions.
Conventional smart televisions can provide television users with audiovisual communication services. Typically, voice input is accomplished through a voice input device contained within or external to the television. For example, a microphone attached to a camera or a remote control with a microphone function is used as the voice input device.
When a microphone attached to a camera is used as a voice input device, distance from the television becomes a constraint. A user can only use the microphone within a certain distance from the television, and a result of the constraint is an inconvenience for the user. When a remote control including a microphone function is used as the voice input device, the distance constraint problem is resolved, but to use the remote control, the television is required to be on during voice communications. Also, when the television is not turned on, the television cannot receive video communication call requests.
Accordingly, when a television set is turned off, the television set cannot receive voice/video call requests, and the television set cannot conduct voice communications. Keeping the television set on only partially solves the problem as leaving the television set on a longer period of time will increase energy consumption.